The Chase for the Mask
by TICKLES3000
Summary: With graduation coming up and a dance you would think the mysteries would stop. But nothing is simple at Anubis House. The third and final story in the Matchmaker Paradise trilogy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Chase for the Mask

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it's been forever. Life has definitely kept me busy. But the important thing is I'm here now. So a lot of you kept telling me that u wanted a sequel which is one of the reasons I have been gone awhile. I have been trying to figure out how to make another story after Too much Drama. Anyway I think I have found a good story line so sit back relax and enjoy The Chase for the Mask. SIBUNA!**

A whole year. That was how much time had passed since it happened. Since everyone in Anubis House apart from Mara, Mick, Trudy and Victor had risked their lives to save their friends. A year since Amanda's nightmares began.

_Amanda was running down a long tunnel. Nothing but brick on either side of her with poles all along the roof dripping water all over making it hard for her to run. _

_She wasn't sure where she was or why she was alone. All she knew was that she had to get out of there._

"_Must warn the others. Must. Get. Mask!" She yelled._

_A roar ran through the tunnel making the walls shake. She didn't know what she was running from but she knew it was non-human and dangerous._

_Quickly Amanda turned a corner and ran to a new room closing the door behind her._

_Pressing her ear against the door she heard what sounded like sniffing just down the hall. She then heard what sounded like large feet tromping down the hall toward the door but then turning and going down another hall._

_Amanda quietly exhaled the breath she had been holding and started looking around the room for an exit. But then she noticed something on the wall. It appeared to be a drawing._

_She then noticed it was Nina. Nina leading all of Anubis House into what looked like a HUGE battle against monsters of weird shapes and sizes. "What on earth…."_

_CRASH!_

_The door to the room shattered sending Amanda flying to the other side of the room. But she never hit the floor. Some tongue grabbed her around the waist and flung her in the air._

_As she started to fall rapidly she saw a large mouth with row upon row of sharp teeth open wide ready to swallow her whole._

_AAAHHHH!_

AAAHHHH! She screamed jolting up in bed. Nina and Amber sprang up and rubbed their eyes. "Amanda! What's wrong another nightmare?" Nina asked running over and hugging her.

Amanda shakingly hugged Nina tears falling from her eyes. Amber came over and sat on the bed. "What was it about? Did Jerome dump you?" Amber asked.

Nina gave Amber a _shut up _look and turned back to Amanda. "What happened Amanda? You're sweating like crazy!" Nina said. "Maybe we should get Trudy." Amber stated now looking sincerely worried.

But Amanda shook her head wiping the tears from her cheeks. "No no. I'll be fine. It was just a nightmare."

Nina could tell something was wrong but decided to let it pass. For now.

Amber on the other hand just shrugged her shoulders and went about getting ready for the day.

Amanda yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom and shower." Nina and Amber nodded and Amanda walked out. As she headed toward the bathroom she saw Fabian walking in the girl's corridor. "Morning." She smiled while walking to the bathroom.

"Good Morning. You look awful." Fabian said looking her up and down.

"So I've heard." Amanda groaned while rolling her eyes.

Fabian's eyes narrowed. "Are you having nightmares again?" He asked grabbing the sides of her arms forcing her to look at him.

Amanda looked at the 2 inch long scar on Fabian's arm from where the electric cords burned him during the ritual a year ago. Closing her eyes she turned her face away as a few stray tears left her eyes. "They almost killed you Fabian." She whispered still not facing him.

He raised her face so she looked him in the eye. "That was over a year ago Amanda. Now let's just focus on our everyday life and forget all about it. Promise?" Fabian asked smiling.

Amanda smiled. "I promise." She then turned and went in the bathroom.

At breakfast that morning the whole house was decorated with hearts, cupids and nervous teenage boys. The Valentine Dance was coming up in a couple weeks and everyone was required to have a date. Of course Amber was as giddy as a child on Christmas while everyone else was excited for the dance but also focused on Graduation in a couple months.

Nina walked into breakfast with Amber and Amanda giggling about how Jerome, Fabian and Alfie all got nervous around them because of the dance.

But as fun as normal life was, Amanda could not get the nightmare out of her head. What had it meant? Was it just a nightmare? Or was it a vision? Her thoughts were disturbed by Jerome grabbing her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked giving her a worried look.

She smiled and nodded.

As everyone started eating breakfast Nina, Fabian and Jerome shot worried glances at each other. Nina put her right hand over her right eye and Jerome and Fabian did the same.

During school Amanda had a free period while everyone else had class. Quickly Amanda ran to the library and looked up The Mask of Anubis.

The Mask of Anubis is a mythical mask with powers that no human can control. Legend has it that a group of greedy thieves in the year 3000 B.C. tried to steal the mask from Anubis himself by calling a special evil power by a ritual using Heronus and Allenties. Two Egyptian children born on the same day who were rumored to have special powers.

Amanda's eyes got big and quickly she looked up the names Heronus and Allenties.

Heronus and Allentius were twins born with special powers. It is said that in the year 3000 B.C. They were taken from their home in the night and used in a ritual to get the Mask of Anubis to some thieves. However Anubis would not let them take his mask nor unleash the evil if the mask were to fall in the wrong hands. So therefore he struck every human down including the twins locking away the evil forever.

However there is legend that thousands of years later descendants of the twins would be gifted powers as well and hunted to perform the same ritual to get the Mask and reawaken the evil. 

Amanda was shaking by now but decided to look up one more thing. With shaking hands she looked up the evil. And what she saw frightened her. The creature from her nightmare.

The evil is an ancient Egyptian creature known to have the body of a dragon, tongue of a frog and rows of razor sharp teeth. The evil was created by Apep the god of darkness and chaos. **(A/N: He is a real god check it out!)** He created him hoping to use him to throw the gods from their thrones and become the only ruler. But before he had a chance the gods found out and cast the evil into Hell locking it forever. The legend says that the only way the evil could escape is if something was taken from the gods of serious value and not found in 1 years time. Signs of the evil having escaped are, 

Random Hurricane type storms

Change in people's personality

Power Outages

Roars inside people's head.

Amanda had read enough. She ran from the library as quick as she could. As she searched the crowd of students for Nina she was suddenly flying backwards.

Squealing she realized someone had dipped her and was now kissing her. Standing again she giggled and ended the kiss. "Jerome what are doing?" She asked looking to see if any of Anubis House had witnessed what just happened.

Jerome smiled. "What can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" He asked while kissing her again.

"Jerome quit eating my sisters face." Fabian teased coming up behind them with his arm around Nina.

Jerome rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're one to talk Rutter! I see you and Nina eating each other's faces off at least 1,000,000 times a day!" Jerome joked while starting some horse play with Fabian.

Nina and Amanda rolled their eyes. Jerome and Fabian had grown closer since Amanda and Jerome were dating.

Amanda then pulled Nina to the side. "Nina we need to get SIBUNA back together." Amanda whispered. Nina looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

But before Amanda could respond the power went out.

**A/N: Soooooooo? What did u guys think? I really hope u like it. Please review and tell me what u think. SIBUNA!**


	2. The Dream

**A/N Okay, since I haven't written in a long time I forgot how much fun it was, so I'm updating very quickly. Here's the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

When the lights came back on again Amanda wasn't next to them anymore. Nina, Fabian, and Jerome looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere in there. "Where could she have gone, and that fast?" Fabian asked with a puzzled look.

Suddenly they heard Eddie from way down the hall. "Amanda, are you okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you during the black out?"

When Nina, Fabian, and Jerome got there they saw Amanda completelly white huddling in the corner shaking. Jerome reached down to touch her hand, but as she felt him brush against her she pulled quickly away without making eye contact.

"We need to get her to the nurse." Nina said. "I don't know if she can help, but we've got to try something."

Nina and Jerome grabbed Amanda by the arms and helped her to her feet. Still shaking and barely able to walk they took her to the nurse's area. As they left Fabian turned to Eddie and said, "We need to get everyone together tonight. Something is going on."

As Fabian walked off following Nina, Eddie nodded in agreement. "I'll let everyone know." He responded.

In the nurses area Amanda was laying on a bed but not able to talk and respond to things.

"They won't let us in to see her." Nina complained to Fabian. "They said they want to observe her for a while before anyone comes in. They're not sure why she's acting this way, but before we left her she look right at me and said, 'It's been a year since its been missing. It's starting.' I think she's talking about the mask."

"But why would a power outage start her panicing." Fabian asked.

"Before I ran up behind her today I think she was headed to tell Nina something. She had come from the library. I wonder if she was researching the mask and found something out. I wonder if the power outage isn't just a fluke." Jerome said with a worried look.

"What if her nightmares are actually real. I mean what if they are connected to the mask?" Nina chimmed in.

"But she doesn't have powers anymore. Wouldn't she be immune to all this stuff now?" Fabian asked looking confused.

"She might not have powers, but what if she's still connected to the mask. What if she has a stronger connection because they used her to get the mask. Maybe in a way the mask is trying to tell her something." Nina said while continuing to think.

"You mean warn her." Fabian corrected. Both Jerome and Nina gave him a puzzled look. "What if the mask itself is trying to warn her of what will happen if whoever has it continues to use it the way they want to. What exactly does the mask do anyway?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait until they let us see Amanda to find out." Nina responded. "We'd better get back to class now. We can talk to everyone about it tonight."

Jerome walked next to Fabian and Nina who were hand in hand down the hallway until they were in the classroom.

Amanda lay peaceful in the bed with the nurse. Suddenly her heart rate began to increase, she was sweating and her eyes were shifting back and forth under her eye lids. The nurse ran for some more Ativan to try to calm her, but as soon as the door shut behind the nurse it became jammed. The nurse pulled and pulled on the door before she ran to get help.

Amanda was drifting deeper and deeper into a state of unconsiousness. Suddenly she was watching herself flying on the back of what looked to be a dragon. The dragon was lighting the whole city on fire and she was helping to guide it. Soon they were flying over the school and she could see the Anubis House. Then she saw herself point downward and tell the dragon to fire. Immediately the dragon blew large flames at the house and Amanda could here the screams of all her friends inside. She saw herself laughing as she rode off with the dragon. Then suddenly the dragon turned to face where she was watching and said "I want you...I need you. You will complete me, or die!" Then all she could see were flames and she felt as though she were on fire. She tried to cry out, but couldn't open her mouth to do so. It kept getting hotter and hotter. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before...

**A/N Well, What did you think? Please I really want to know what you think of this story. Please review and I'll update soon. SIBUAN!**


	3. Anubis

**A/N Here's another one. Have fun. SIBUNA!**

A loud banging was heard throughout the halls by where the nurses area was. Mr. Sweet and Victor were with the nurse trying to pry the door open to where Amanda was trapped. Alfie went walking by as this was happening. He watched and then ran to get Fabian and Nina.

Breathless from running into the classroom Alfie gasped, "Nina...Fabian...Amanda...door...jammed!"

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked as everyone started to gather to hear what was going on and why their science teacher hadn't shown up yet.

"The door to where Amanda is in the nurses area is jammed shut. Victor and Mr Sweet are there with the nurse trying to get it open! They seem to be in a hurry of some kind, like something is going on inside." Alfie finally was able to explain after catching his breath.

"What!?" Jerome yelled.

"I wonder if the connection has gotten stronger." Fabian whispered so that not all the students could hear.

"We have to go see what's going on." Nina said with a worried look as she got up from her seat.

As Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Amber walked out of the room Eddie and Patricia was walking in. Nina grabbed Eddie by the shirt and begin pulling him with them. "Come on we might need you." She said to a very confused Eddie.

As they ran down the hallway they explained everything to Eddie and Patricia. When they got closer to the room the slowed down since they knew that they would be sent away if they were seen. Suddenly Nina jumped back and grabbed at the chest area of her shirt. "What's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"Something burned me." Nina said as she reached in her shirt and pulled out her locket which looked as though it was on fire. Then suddenly Amber let out a shriek.

"What was that?" Jerome asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Hopefully their banging was loud enough not to hear you screaming!"

"It's not my fault, it's the wall." Amber said as she moved further and further from the spot she was on.

Nina began wallking towards where Amber was standing. It was the corner aspect of the wall that if broken through would lead directly to the room where Amanda was. As soon as Nina walked closer to it a mark on the wall appeared to be on fire just like her locket. There was also a groove in the wall that looked as if her locket would fit perfectly. Nina took off her locket and placed it in the groove. Suddenly a part of the wall seemed to slide open. She glanced over at Fabian and said, "Here we go again." The she lead the way as her and the others began to walk inside of the new doorway. When they were inside the door closed behind them. There was slight lighting coming from small grooves in the floor and ceiling. It was a tunnel. A few feet from where they were standing was the first door. "Do you think Amanda's in there?" She asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Jerome said as he stepped past Nina and opened the door.

What they saw after entering the room shocked them. Amanda was floating a few inches above the bed and she looked somewhat peaceful if it weren't for her outer appearance. All of the wires that were connected from her to the monitor were still connected. They showed her heart rate being extremely high and they showed her having very little oxygen. There was a firey glow surrounding her just like the one from Nina's locket. Her hair was almost all black as if something were growing over her normal hair. It was finishing blackening the ends of her hair as the streaks of white began to form starting on her roots and stretching to the ends in about 4 places. The door where Victor and Mr Sweet were trying to get in was stapled with large white swordlike teeth that held the door very secure. Suddenly with a shaky voice Amber asked, "What is that on her forhead?"

As the others looked they noticed a type of groove on her forhead that looked like something was supposed to be placed there. As they were looking closer at her face they noticed the tears that began to stream down her cheeks. "She's in pain." Nina said. "And I think she can hear us, I think she knows we're here."

Nina and Eddie glanced at each other and began walking around. They walked around Amanda in opposite directions. "Be careful!" Patricia shouted out.

As they walked they would keep seeing a dragon shadow flying around the room. It would come in glimpses and each time Nina and Eddie would jump when they would see it. "What did you see?" Fabian asked.

"You can't see it?" Eddie asked as he ducked due to the shadow flying by his head.

"See what? All we see is you two jumping and ducking." Alfie said with a shaky voice.

"I can't handle it any more!" Amber yelled as she began going out the way they had gotten in. But the door would not open again, and Nina's locket wasn't evey slightly glowing to be able to open it. "We're trapped." Amber said as she sank slowly to the ground holding her knees to her chest with Alfie next to her trying to comfort and calm her down.

Nina and Eddie glanced at each other and began to round the bed and start walking towards each other. What were they to do now?

Suddenly Eddie's watch began to glow and it began to burn his skin. As he winced he noticed a button that just appeared out the side of the watch. He pushed the button and the top of the watch opened. There was a type of jewel in the watch that was the perfect size for the mark they saw on Amanda's forehead. Eddie picked up the jewel and placed it in the groove on Amanda's forehead. Immediatly there was a flash and something threw Nina and Eddie back against the wall. The flash was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes to keep the throbbing pain away. Then when the light passed they saw Amanda sitting straight up in bed. The fire that was surrounding her had decreased, but she still seemed to be asleep.

Suddenly her eyes popped open but were only white. Nina and Eddie began to get up and walk towards the bed. Jerome rushed to Amanda. "Amanda, Are you okay?" he asked. When he reached out and touched Amanda's hand a shock went through his body and he fell onto the floor unconcious. Fabian ran to him to make sure he was still breathing.

"He's alive." Fabian said as he glanced at the others.

Amanda turned her face towards Nina and Eddie who immediately stopped walking. Her eyes seemed to fill with a black tar-like material that covered all the white from the bottom up. Then she spoke. "It will never stop. As long as the mask is in their hands she will have no rest. They will hunt her to use her to awaken Apep. The energy that flows through her from the ritual is what will release the powers to awaken him. If she gives in or is forced to help out this evil she will be lost forever. You must find the mask and help this child fight the evil that is able to creep within her Chosen One. And the protection that will always keep the evil back will be from with in you Osirian. Keep her from the creature that is being released."

"Who are you, and how do we do this?" Nina asked.

"I am Anubis. I was able to protect her life this once, but you are responsible here after. This power is within you."

Suddenly Amanda's eyes closed. Slowly she was lowered back to the bed and the fire around her disappeared. The room seemed to turn back to normal and as it did so Amanda began to fall. Eddie ran forward to balance her on the bed. Her hair became its normal color with one streak of black and one streak of white left in it. The groove from her forhead began to disappear and as it did the jewel fell from Amanda's forehead. Eddie caught it and quickly put it back in his watch which went back to normal as well. Slowly Amanda's heart rate and oxygen went back to normal and she began to wake up.

Suddenly Victor, Mr Sweet, and the nurse came falling through the door which they suddenly were able to break down. As they lay on the floor they looked up at the scene. "Do I even want to ask?" Mr Sweet said as he noticed Jerome slowly sitting up on the floor as Fabian began to steady and help him.

"No you really don't." Eddie responded.

Amanda turned to Nina and Eddie, "Thank you." She said as she began to sit up on her own. "I'm not sure what happened, but I know it was you two who helped to get me out."

"Do you remember anything?" Nina asked.

"Only the part with me flying on a dragon, setting Anubis house on fire, and being on fire myself. The pain was unbearable. I was so close to giving in, but then something took over and the pain seemed to go away, but I still felt trapped and I have no idea what happened after that." Amanda responded.

"While we walk back to our rooms we'll explain it to you." Nina said as she began to help Amanda up.

"Not right now you won't." The nurse blurted out. "Not until I run some tests on her to make sure she's okay."

"You were supposed to be taking care of her when things went wrong, so why would we want to leave her with you now?" Fabian injected. "Her monitors are okay and if there are any problems we'll bring her back." Then he helped Nina get Amanda up out of bed and take her back to her room to rest. But they left so quickly they didn't see what was left behind. A shadow was left on the bed, one that looked like a small dragon with a girl riding on it. Victor saw it and when he tried to touch it his arm was lit on fire and the nurse and Mr Sweet rushed him out to soak him in a pool of water. They left the door open as they ran out and the shadow managed to fly out into the hallway of the school.

**A/N Well there it is everybody. I hope it keeps you on the edge of your seat. Please review, I haven't had many and I really want to know what you thing. SIBUNA!**


	4. Sleepiness

**A/N Okay. Here is another chapter. I really do hope you are liking this story. SIBUNA!**

"How long has she been sleeping?" Alfie asked as they gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

"She's been sleeping for the last 13 hours. I'm getting a little worried." Nina responded back.

"But she seems okay, right?" Patricia asked as she grabbed for a bisquit.

"Her hair is a mess and she really needs a good face washing..."Amber started.

"She doesn't seem to be in pain and when we shake her a little and talk to her she stirs, she just doesn't wake up all the way." Nina interrupted Amber. Just then Jerome came in and without looking at anyone grabbed a couple bisquts and left.

"What's up with him?" Patricia asked as Eddie and Fabian both walked in and shuffled past Jerome.

"He's been like this since he was shocked unconsious by Amanda." Fabian replied.

"Doesn't he know that it wasn't her fault, she wasn't herself." Nina said with a disgustful glance in the direction that Jerome had walked.

"Think about it," Eddie chimmed in, "You're worried about your girl and as soon as he think she's coming out of it you rush to her side like a good little boyfriend and as soon as she touches you you're put through a mega shock and then fall to unconciousness. He doesn't hear any of what actually goes on and isn't in the mind set of being able to hear later due to recovering from the shock. Then when he tries to see her he's pushed away not by his girl, but by her friends because she 'needs rest time.' It's no wonder he's acting this way."

Everyone nodded in agreement when Victor walked in. "And where is Amanda?" He asked.

"She's still resting. I guess she's still recovering from not feeling too well." Nina answered.

"When she wakes up I need to speak with her, do you understand?" Victor spoke very firmly as everyone at the table nodded their heads. "And let me know if I need to get the nurse, especially if she isn't up and about later on." Then he walked out of the room and back up the stairs to his office.

"What does he need to talk to her about?" Fabian asked as he leaned over and whispered to the others.

"Maybe he knows more than we think he does." Patricia chimmed in. "Did we even scan the room afterwards to make sure that no signs of anything were left behind?"

"No, we didn't. I wonder if he found or saw something." Fabian said.

"Plus how did his arm get hurt, he was fine yesturday?" Nina asked.

Everyone glanced over to where Victor had walked out when Amber couldn't hold it in any longer, "Okay, what are we going to do about the dance? Its only in about a week."

"I don't know that a dance is all that important right now Amber." Nina said.

"Sure it is, it's just what we all need to relax and get back to some normalty. Especially Amanda. Remember that's what the creepy spirit thing said is that we need to keep her from giving in. What better way to do it then to help patch things with Jerome and have him sweep her off her feet at a dance. Plus I have the best dress, its going to be amazing!" Amber responded.

"You're right Amber." Alfie chimmed in. "We could all use a good distraction, at least for one night."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good." Everyone else said in agreeance.

"I'll go find Jerome to try to explain things to him." Fabian said as he got up from the table and left towards the school to find Jerome.

When Fabian got to the school he found Jerome in an empty classroom studying, at least it looked like he was trying to study. "Hey Jerome, hows it going?" Fabian asked as he sat in a desk next to him.

"Not now Fabian, I'm not in the mood." Jerome snapped.

"Look, it wasn't Amanda who hurt you." Fabian began to explain.

"Then who was it, she was the one who reached out and touched me. I don't think all of her powers are gone. I just don't get it. I mess up and everyone comes at me and I have to beg and plead to make it up to her. Then I do the good boyfriend thing and run to her side to be there for her and I still end up hurt and paying for it. I just can't win!" As Jerome finished he slammed his book shut.

Fabian could see that Jerome was very upset so he tried to quickly explain. "She was possessed by the spirit of Anubis. That is why the room and her looked the way it was. After you were shocked unconcious Amanda's eyes popped open and were completely white and slowly filled with black and then Anubis began talking to us and warning us that the creature who wants to be unleashed needs Amanda to do so. Something was left in her, not her powers, during the ritual that will help complete everything for them. She had no idea what happened to you. She explained everything to Nina and Amber while they were getting her in bed and she's been asleep since 6pm last night That is why they turned you away, not because she was awake and didn't want to see you, she was asleep." As Fabian finished he was gasping for air as he watched Jerome who had been getting up to leave sit back down in his chair.

"Well, that explains alot. Do you think she'd want to see me now?" Jerome asked.

"So far she's still not awake yet." Fabian answered. "But I do know that she was way excited to go to the Valentine's dance with you." As he finished talking a huge smile appeared on Jerome's face, then everyone else started to walk into the classroom.

Nina sat next to Fabian and he turned to her and gave a nodd to say that things were back to somewhat normal with Jerome. Nina motioned to Fabian to leave the room and she got up and walked out into the hallway. Fabian looked around to see if anyone was watching and then followed Nina, but when he got into the hallway she was no where to be seen. "Nina?" Fabian called out, but with no answer. His heart started pounding and he knew something had to be wrong. There is no way she could have disappeared that fast on her own. He turned towards the hallway where the secret door was. He started walking, but didn't see it open. As he got to the wall he felt around but still did not see or hear anything.

Suddenly the door to the secret tunnels whooshed open and someone grabbed Fabian and pulled him inside. The person seemed pretty strong. Fabian was twirled around and then suddenly someone was kissing him. It was Nina. She pulled back and smiled. "Don't scare me like that Nina Martin." Fabian said as a smile began to appear on his face.

"Well, we needed someplace to hide and not be stopped and sent to class." Nina said as she wrapped her arms around Fabian's waist and nudged her nose up to his.

"Well then this would be a good hiding place wouldn't it, since only you can get in. But we're going to miss class." As he spoke his lips brushed against Nina's lips, barely touching.

"I think that could be okay, at least for today." Nina responded very quietly and then they began to slowly kiss and Nina was barely able to reach behind Fabian with her locket to close the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

**A/N Okay, so the past couple of chapters I haven't gotten any reviews, I get its the holidays so I know everyone is probably busy, but honestly if you could just take a second to write something simple it would be great. So please please PLEASE review and I'll update soon. SIBUNA!**


	5. Couple Moments

**A/N Sorry it's been a while but I got sick and life went crazy. Here is the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

"Where is Jerome?" Amber asked as everyone gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. "We need to discuss the colors for him and Amanda for the Valentine Dance."

"I think I saw him wondering back to the house after last class." Alfie responded as he began eating the spagetti in front of him.

"And where have you two been?" Patricia asked Fabian and Nina as they walked into the lunch room.

"We just...um...just got... distracted on our way here." Nina responded while blushing.

"You just got distracted, huh? For the last 2 class periods?" Patricia asked with a smirk on her face. "I didn't even see you in the halls."

"We went exploring...yeah... down the tunnels...to see if we could find any other clues." Fabian said as he glanced nervously at Nina.

"What did you find?" Alfie asked.

"Well, we didn't really find too much, we didn't get too far." Nina responded back.

"Oh come on you guys. They probably just ducked into the tunnes to have some alone time, especially with all the stress thats been going on lately. And of course the best place would be the tunnel that only Nina can open." Amber said without even blinking.

Fabian and Nina began to turn bright red. "Well, Fabian did ask me to the Valentine Dance." Nina said trying to recover.

"What was it between gasps of air?" Alfie responded as he turned around and began to hug himself pretending to be Fabian and Nina kissing. "Oh Nina_..(kiss, kiss_)...I love you so much! _(kiss, kiss)_ Would you...(_kiss, kiss_)...go to the dance_...(kiss, kiss)..._with me? (_kiss, kiss_) **[in a high pitched voice]** Oh Fabian...(_kiss, kiss_)...I would love...(_kiss, kiss)..._to go with you. (_kiss, kiss_) I love...(_kiss, kiss_)...you so...(_kiss, kiss_)...much too!"

Nina hit Alfie with a book as he turned back around with everyone laughing. "We're going to get our food now."

Back at Anubis house Jerome was upstairs pacing in the halls in front of Amanda's room. He had ducked out of sight from Victor about 3 times by now, which was hard since he was holding a huge vase of flowers. Suddenly he started hearing movement inside of Amanda's room. He inched closer to the door, but didn't hear anything else. Then he heard something fall and a gasp. He began to get a little worried. Wondering if he should go in to check on her, but not wanting to barge in if she was getting dressed, he softly knocked on the door. Suddenly the movement he'd been hearing had stopped. Then he started to see smoke coming out from below the door. He put the flowers down on the floor and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Suddenly he heard Amanda scream. He began to slam himself against the door to open it but it wouldn't work. He ran out to the main hallway and began yelling. "Victor, Victor, there is smoke coming from Amanda's room and the door is locked."

Victor who was down stairs heard Jerome and grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran upstairs. Him and Jerome ran to the door and the smoke was starting to get thicker and blacker. They could here coughing coming from inside the room and Amanda yelling, "Someone help me, please."

"Stand back boy." Victor yelled and he slammed his body against the door and it flew open. Inside the room a ring of fire was around Amanda's bed and she was sitting up awake coughing. It seemed as though she was coughing on the thick smoke, but smoke was also coming from her mouth.

Jerome grabbed the fire extinguisher from Victor and began to put out the fire. As he did so Victor glanced around and saw the shadow of the dragon and the girl fly out of the room. As soon as the fire was out Victor and Jerome grabbed Amanda and ran her out into the hallway and to an open window. After getting a few breaths of fresh air Amanda stopped breathing smoke.

"I don't know why you were here boy," Victor began to say firmly, "But it's a good thing you were. Lets get you to the nurse Amanda."

"No, it's okay. It had only been going a few minutes by the time you two got there. I think I'm okay now." Amanda said.

"Well, if you have any problems you go straight to the nurse, do you understand?" Victor asked.

"Yes, but I really think I'll be okay." Amanda responded as she leaned against Jerome and he put his arms around her. Then Victor went back downstairs and left Jerome and Amanda at the window.

"I knew you'd save me." Amanda said as she snuggled into Jerome's arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

Jerome couldn't hold back his grin that spread from ear to ear. "How about if we get you ready and then we go for a walk. I've made you a light lunch, well, I guess Trudy has, but it's ready to go downstairs."

"That sounds perfect Jerome." Amanda responded as they walked back to the bedroom.

When they reached the door they both paused, slightly nervous about going back inside. But when they stepped in there were no signs of a fire ever being there. There was only a couple things knocked off of the dresser.

"How did the fire start?" Jerome asked as he looked around the room and turned his back to where Amanda had gone to get her clothes and get dressed.

"I don't know. I woke up and was a little unsteady so grabbed onto the dresser for balance and knocked over the books. I went to the closet to get my clothes and suddenly I saw some flames. I ran to my bed because I could have sworn that I hid a fire extinguisher behind it, but as soon as I was on the bed the fire was surrounding me and I couldn't find the extinguisher anywhere. I started to cough on the smoke from the fire, but everytime I did I blew out dark black smoke. I don't know if it was just from inhaling the smoke or not, but it kind of felt like I was the one breathing the fire. And the funny thing is, I could have sworn that I saw something flying around the room keeping the fire going. There was so much smoke that I couldn't see very clearly, so maybe I just imagined it." Amanda explained as she finished putting her shoes and socks on. "Well, I'm ready to go if you are?" She turned Jerome around and smiled at him.

"I am definately ready to get you out of here. Lets not worry about any of this right now. Lets just enjoy the moment." He kissed her softly on the lips and then led her out into the hallway. Amanda cuddled into his arm as he swooped down to grab the vase of flowers from the floor.

"What are those for?" Amanda asked with a grin.

"You'll just have to wait to see now won't you?" Jerome said as they made their way down the stairs and Jerome grabbed the picnic basket that Trudy had made for them.

They walked out on the grounds of the house and began walking to the park down the street. When they arrived at the park Jerome led Amanda to a picnic table. He pulled out the table cloth and all the food and then the candles.

"A candle lit lunch during the day and right after a fire moment?" Amanda asked with a slight grin.

"I thought it would be at least somewhat romantic, even if it is daylight." Jerome responded as he kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect." Amanda said back and she put her arms around him.

Jerome pulled out the vase of flowers and handed them to Amanda. "I know you've been through a lot and that our relationship has had its rocky moments. But I wanted to let you know that I love you very much. I wanted to give you a flower for everytime I thought of you this morning, but I could only afford fifty flowers." He knelt on one knee where Amanda was standing and took her hand in his. Amanda gasped at the motion, but didn't say a word. "Amanda Zeeman, would you go to the Valentine Dance with me?"

Amanda jumped into Jerome's arms which made them tumble onto the grass. She looked into his eyes. "I would be honored to go to the dance with you Jerome Clarke." Then they embraced each other and locked lips.

Little did they know that they were not alone. Above the trees where Amanda and Jerome were there was the dragon shadow circling them. The girl sitting on the dragon motioned towards Amanda and Jerome and sparks began to come from the dragon's mouth and it prepared its next spurt of fire.

**A/N Hope you like it. Please read and review. I'll update soon. SIBUNA!**


End file.
